Puckleberry Avenue
by moony2002
Summary: A series of non-related Puckleberry one-shots based on my favorite songs and covers from Boyce Avenue! some of them are AU... read to find out! :D Rated for language.


**A/N: ok, so I know I said I would do 4 Broke Girls first, and I know that I said it wouldn't be until I'm done with Science & Faith and You Found Me, but I've been having the shittiest week of my life! and Boyce Avenue is my to-go band when I feel upset, since that's kind of how I found out about them! so listening to them so much made me want to write this. I've been**** feeling a little blue and well I decided to write this to get it all out. y********ou don't have to read it, you don't have to review it if you don't want to. I just wrote it cause I felt like it. **** **********

**oh and another thing, since in this story all of the one-shots won't be related, the Reviews' replies will be only by PM and it would be a group review for everyone who doesn't have PM enabled! :) (just for this story, I promise). Also, I'm working on my other stories but I'm working right now and a lot of things are happening and everything is crazy so, sorry! but I'll do my best to post :) thank you for all for understanding :)**

**So, to the story! this is a series of non-related one-shots based on my favorite songs and covers from Boyce Avenue. there will be a little summary in each chapter :) I'm** starting the story with the song that made me listen to Boyce Avenue :) hope you like it, but it's cool if you don't :) enjoy- moony!****

**Sumarry:** She was broken, and Puck was going to fix her. :) Set somewhere in the third season before Asian F.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fix You<span>**

It was the third day he had seen it in the week. Rachel was walking down the halls with a dark sweatshirt, dark skinny jeans, worn out converse, hoddie on and head down. He knew something wasn't right. She didn't even mind that people bumped her while walking. She just kept staring down and walking straight. He saw her reach her locker and when she was about to put her books inside, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes walked near her. _This can't be good._

"Hey Man-hands" he heard Santana smirking. "Ruined anyone's life lately?"

He saw Rachel rolling her eyes and trying her best to ignore them.

"Nice outfit" Mercedes said laughing. "What are you trying to look normal for once?"

"No wonder why your mom didn't even want you! I mean, how could she when she has _my_ perfect baby" Quinn said smiling.

At that moment, he felt his blood boiling. How dare she mention _their_ daughter when she didn't even want her in the first place?

"The Trobuletones is so much fun without you in it" Mercedes told her.

Puck saw Rachel closing her eyes and he saw her lips moving. He knew what she was doing. She wanted them to just go away.

"Yeah, we don't have to fight a stupid dwarf to get our solos. You know, people with _real_ talent" Santana said laughing.

"Even Finn said so" Quinn said flipping her blonde hair back. "He saw our number and said you were nowhere near as me. And that the only reason why he didn't join is because Shelby made it a girls-only club" she finished. "I'm so glad he finally came to his senses and came running back to me" she said smiling.

"Anyways, we just wanted to say hi" Mercedes said shrugging her shoulders and then, Santana pushed Rachel's books down on purpose making them fall all over the hall.

"Oops" she said laughing at her with the other two as they walked away from her.

Rachel sighted and bent down to pick up her books and Puck immediately made his way to her. He bent down and helped her picking up a book.

"Here" he said smiling sweetly at her. She put some of her lost her behind her ear and smiled shyly back at him.

"Thank you Noah" she said quietly.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Of course" Rachel said trying to pull off a smile.

"Rach, don't lie to me" Puck said sadly. She turned to look up at him with the most shocked look on her face. "What's the matter?"

"Y-you just called me Rach" she said stuttering a little.

"Yeah, so?" Puck said as if it was no big deal.

"You've never called me that before" she said with her smile getting a little bigger but it faded immediately when she saw something behind Puck.

Puck turned around to see what she was looking and found Finn and Quinn making out by Finn's locker. She turned around to close her locker and Puck saw words written all over it. He felt his blood boiling. The words 'Loser', 'Ugly', 'Slut', 'Man-hands', 'Crazy', 'You suck!', 'Big nose, 'Waste of space' and other endless kind of insults were written everywhere in permanent marker. But the one that made him angriest was the one written in the middle. Right there, in huge, it read: 'Bad singer!' Puck wasn't the smartest guy. There were a lot of things that he didn't know. But if there was one thing he was sure of, was that Rachel Berry was the best singer in the entire planet and that she was going to be the only person to make it out of this lousy place. And he would kick anyone's ass that said otherwise.

"Rachel! Who wrote this?" he asked clenching his fists.

"I don't know" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Rachel-"

"I honestly don't know Noah. I go home one day, and then, the next day it's just there" she said sadly. "I used to clean it up but they just keep on coming so, I just got used to it" she said looking down.

"Rachel, that is not something you should get used to" Puck said feeling this immense sadness in his heart. "You shouldn't listen to them! Or Quinn or Santana or Mercedes!" he saw her trying her best not to let more tears fall from her eyes. "Don't let them get to you Rach" Puck said softly. "You're better than them. You're better than anyone at this school" he said truthfully.

He saw Rachel's eyes fill with tears. _Shit! I didn't want to make her cry._

"I think that's the nicest thing someone's ever said to me" she said with a few tears escaping her eyes. "Thank you Noah."

"You're welcome" he said smiling and taking her books from her. "Walk you to class?"

"Finn! Stop it!" they heard Quinn giggling while Finn kissed her neck right in the middle of the hallway.

He saw Rachel biting her lip and looking down. She wasn't looking at Finn. She didn't have that same dopey look she had whenever he was around.

"You ok?" Puck asked awkwardly.

"He never even held my hand in school" she said sadly. "Makes sense, I mean… I'm not Quinn Fabray" she said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't say that Rach" Puck said sadly. He really hated when she compared herself to anyone else.

"But it's true" she said looking at him deadly in his eyes. "Everyone prefers to be with her. I mean, no matter what she does, she always finds a way to stay on top. Finn likes her better, Mercedes always thought she was a better friend than me, even my mom wanted the closest person that looked like her than me" she said with her voice breaking in the end. "And you" she finished sadly. Puck noticed the slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"Finn!" they heard Quinn again and they saw them making out again. Puck turned to look at Rachel who was looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry Rach" he said awkwardly.

"Don't be Noah" she told him. "I think the only time I've felt like someone would voluntarily want to be with me in school was when I was with you" she said with the saddest smile on her face. Before Puck could say anything, the bell rang. Rachel grabbed her books gently from his arms again. "I'll see you around Noah. Thanks for helping me" she said with the weakest smile he had ever seen on someone and she started walking down the hallway with her head down.

He hated this Rachel. She was sad and defeated. This wasn't the Rachel he knew. The one that was always happy and determined and always, _always_ walked with her head up high. He wanted her back. And he was going to do everything he could to get her back. He got his phone out and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Chang? Where are you?"

"Uh, heading to Math, why?"

"You're helping me! Meet me in the Janitor's closet! And bring Sam with you" he ordered.

"Uh, I'm flattered, but you're not my type Puckerman" Mike said laughing.

"Shut up asshole! Just get there already!" he said annoyed. "Hey, how do you get permanent marker off a locker?"

* * *

><p>"Dude, seriously this is just sick!" Sam said disgusted while he tried to get the word 'Loser' off Rachel's locker. They had been trying to get everything off for about two periods.<p>

"Did she tell you who did it?" Mike asked while he tried to take off 'Slut'.

"No. She said that she just went home one day, and then the next day it was there. She used to clean it off but they just kept on coming, but I'm gonna make sure it stops" Puck said angrily.

"She's so different" Sam said sadly. "What happened to her?"

"She's broken" Puck said clenching his fists. "And it's my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" Mike asked confused.

"I started all this shit" he muttered sadly.

"Um, excuse me?" Puck heard a tiny voice behind them. The three friends turned around to find Rachel. A soaked Rachel. "Could I um, get my spare clothes?"

Puck frowned. She didn't even question what they were doing or why were they doing it.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her pissed.

"I went to the bathroom and on the way back to class I got slushied by the hockey team" she explained quietly.

Sam stepped aside so Rachel could reach her locker. She smiled softly as a thank you and stepped to get her clothes. She got out her gym bag and turned around.

"Hey Rach" Puck called and she turned around. "Do you need help? I mean, with your hair and everything?"

"Um, sure, I'd like that" she said trying to prevent to smile. Puck nodded at the other two who smirked at him before continuing to clean Rachel's locker.

Once they reached the bathroom Rachel opened her gym bag only to find her top ruined. It was torn apart and with stains all over it. Rachel couldn't take it anymore. And right there, in front of Puck, she broke down.

"Rach" Puck said instantly wrapping his arms around her. "Shhhh, it's ok" he said rubbing her back while she cried on his chest. He sat down and she sat between his legs crying her eyes out. After a couple of minutes she pulled away a little. Puck wiped some tears away. "Talk to me babe" he said knowing she had been holding up so much.

"I just… I don't know what I keep doing wrong Noah" she said between sobs. "I can't get anything right" she said as she kept on crying. "No matter what I do, is just never enough."

"Don't say that Rach. You're more than enough" Puck tried to comfort her and she turned to look at him frowning. "You're so damn talented Rach, and you're so smart and you're probably the kindest person that I know with the biggest heart and babe, you're hot as hell" he said smirking before the word 'beautiful' could slip out of his mouth. Not that it was what he was thinking or anything. "You're gonna make it out of here Rach. You've outgrown everyone in here. And when I tell people I knew you, they sure as hell won't believe me" he said laughing a little.

"I didn't get into NYADA" she said all of the sudden and he saw new tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Puck said shocked. Those assholes were idiots not to let Rachel in they're program. She's too good for them.

"Kurt and Blaine both did" she said looking down. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for both of them, but I thought that the three of us-" she stopped when her voice broke and she started crying again. "I rehearsed every single song like a million times, every single step! I begged Mike and Brittany to show me to get them perfect and I repeated them every night" she told him. Puck knew she was telling the truth. There was no one in this world who was as dedicated as Rachel. No one. "What am I going to do Noah? That school was my ticket out of this town! Without that, I have nothing!"

"Oh God Rach" he whispered unable to think of anything else to say and he just kept on kissing her head.

"I tried Noah, I really tried" she said as tears kept running down her face. "I try to do everything right" she whispered. "I gave Quinn and Santana the solos so they wouldn't leave and they still did. I tried to be the perfect girlfriend for Finn and he left. I dropped out of running for class president, so Kurt would win and he still won't talk to me. I gave Mercedes the role of Maria so she would come back to Glee, but she didn't! And I really tried to be a good daughter for Shelby, I really did and she still didn't want me. I thought that since my dads are never home maybe I could have one parent but…" she said crying a little harder.

"Rach, stop!" Puck told her gently and placing his finger under her chin to lift her head so she would look at him. "You gotta stop putting all this pressure on yourself ok?" he said genuinely worried. "Quinn only joined Shelby's club because Shelby doesn't want her around Beth anymore and she's trying to change her mind. Santana left because she's mad at Britt because she likes that leprechaun kid. Hummel won't talk to you because he feels like shit that you dropped out for him. Shelby is blind to not jump at the opportunity of having you in her life! And Finn? Well, Hudson's an idiot! No surprise there. He just has no idea of what he had in front of him. Is his loss! And as far as that school goes? What? Are they deaf! Rach, you are the most talented person that I know and if they can't see that, they don't deserve you in their stupid school" he finished. "Don't give up Rach! You can't! If you don't make it out of here, there sure isn't a chance in hell for the rest of us! You're probably the smartest girl in the school too! And I said girl only because Chang is freakishly smart" he said making her laugh just a little bit. "You'll figure it out Rach. There are other ways for you. I know it" he said smiling at her and kissing her head again.

"Thank you Noah" she whispered resting her head on his chest. "Could you thank Samuel and Michael for me? It was rude for me not to do it myself, but I just wanted to get cleaned up" she said blushing a little.

"Sure thing, babe" he said smirking. "Come on" he said helping her up. "I have a shirt that you can borrow."

"Why are you being so nice to me Noah?" she asked with a few tears escaping again and he quickly wiped them away.

"Because you're letting me" he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>When it was time for Glee, Puck entered the room to find it already filled with their left members. Artie, and Sam were talking about video games, Mike and Tina were making out in a corner, Kurt and Blaine were fighting about something, Brittany was asking Rory to do a magic trick, Finn was sitting on his chair texting (probably Quinn) and Rachel in her seat, (looking totally hot in his shirt) reading a book. He went to sit down next to her, ignoring Sam and Artie's smirk and Finn's glare on him, but before he could even say anything to her, Mr. Schuester walked into the Choir Room.<p>

"Alright everyone! I had an idea for this week and I believe that the one that deserves this solo, is… Miss Rachel Berry!" he said excited. Rachel slowly turned to look up from her book when she heard her name.

"Oh, um, I'm flattered Mr. Schuester but maybe Tina or Brittany would like to do the song" she said with a kind smile.

"Rachel, this is the fourth time you've turned down a solo" Mr. Schue said worried. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, not that I don't love having solos, but you barely ever sing anymore Rach" Tina said equally worried.

"Do you want a magic leprechaun, cause Rory can get his cousin for you. He works for Lucky Charms" Brittany said smiling.

"Seriously Rachel, what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"I just don't want to take all the solos. I mean, that's why Santana and Mercedes and Quinn left" she muttered sadly.

"Rach, that wasn't your fault" Mike told her.

"Yeah, they left because they don't know how to be in a team" Artie told her.

"Look, it doesn't matter, ok? I'm not even such a good singer anyway" she said shrugging her shoulders with one little tear falling down her cheek. That did it for Puck.

"Mr. Schuester" he said raising his hand. "I want to sing something but I need Sam and Mike's help" he said.

"Uh, well, this is unexpected but sure Puck, come on up" Mr. Schuester said excited and taking a seat.

"Um, ok, this is for someone who's so strong and she's kind of lost that lately and I would just like her back" he said smiling straightly at Rachel. He didn't care everyone saw that he was talking about her. "And well, kind of my way to tell you that I'm here" he said smiling.

Puck started playing his guitar with Sam soon joining him. Rachel recognized the song. It sounded different from the original version but it was beautiful. She couldn't help to smile a little. But it was only when Puck stopped playing and started singing, that she was delighted.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
><em>_When you get what you want but not what you need  
><em>_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
><em>_Stuck in reverse_

[It was just Sam's guitar echoing the room but Rachel couldn't really take her eyes off Puck. He started strumming his guitar while ironically enough, Rachel let the tears stream down her face. Puck smiled sweetly at her before he started singing again.]

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
><em>_When you lose something you can't replace  
><em>_When you love someone but it goes but it goes to waste  
><em>_Could it be worse?_

[Mike and Sam joined Puck for the chorus. They smiled sweetly at Rachel too and she returned the smile before getting back to Puck. She had never really noticed how beautiful their voice blended. But to be fair, it hadn't been that long since Mike started singing and Sam would always sing with Quinn so she wouldn't pay that much attention]

_Lights will guide you home  
><em>_And ignite your bones  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

[Puck's voice was beautiful, not only because he has an amazing singing voice, but also because she could tell, he meant everything the song said. The notes from his guitar were the only things ringing in her mind before he started again. Sam joining with his guitar and Mike swaying to the song, waiting for his cue.]

_High up above or down below  
><em>_When you're too in love to let it go  
><em>_But if you never try you'll never know  
><em>_Just what your worth_

[Tears kept running down her cheeks. No one had ever done something that nice for her. No one had believed that much in her. No one had ever made any effort to actually listen to her and trying to make her feel better. Even if she was crying, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. And she couldn't keep her eyes from the guy with the mohawk.]

_Lights will guide you home  
><em>_And ignite your bones  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

[Mike started Cajun drumming softly, adding the perfect final touch to the song. She heard Sam, Mike and even Artie's voice joining in the song. Suddenly, she felt two pair of arms wrapping around her. She turned to look at Tina and Brittany hugging her tightly while they all watched the performance, crying together.]

_Tears stream down your face  
><em>_When you lose something you cannot replace  
><em>_Tears streaming down your face and I_

[Rachel was on the edge of her seat, biting her bottom lip to prevent her smile from getting wider. Puck was the only one who had ever performed for her. (If you don't count Finn with 'Jesse's Girl', which she didn't. He only did that, when he couldn't have her.) This was the second time Puck had performed for her just because he wanted to.]

_Ohh  
><em>_Tears stream down your face  
><em>_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
><em>_Tears stream down your face and I_

[Puck was singing with all the emotion he could. Rachel could see that. And he was doing it for her. She rested her head on Brittany's shoulder smiling brightly up at the boy in front of her. Mike and Sam stopped singing and playing. Puck was the only one to continue. He slowly made his way to Rachel. He kneeled right in front of her and looked straightly into her eyes.]

_Lights will guide you home  
><em>_And ignite your bones  
><em>_And I will try to fix you_

And that was it. He finished the song staring deeply into her eyes. Rachel couldn't help her smile from getting bigger.

"I know things may suck right now, but I know you can make it work" he said smirking at her.

Rachel pretty much jumped off her seat and she threw her arms at Puck hugging him as tight as she could. He wasn't really expecting that but he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Noah" she whispered in his ear.

"Anytime beautiful" he said smiling and kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Puck's performance and Rachel was almost back to herself. She wasn't back to her short skirts yet, but at least she was wearing colors. The reason? Noah Puckerman hadn't left her side unless it was necessary. After the day of her new friendship with Puck, she was surprised when she got to her locker and her door was totally clean. She was even more surprised when she saw Azimio walking down the hall with a slushie, but throwing it to Jacob-Ben Israel instead. Even Quinn, Santana and Mercedes had back off a little. <em>A little<em>. But she was cool with that. At least she knew the rest of the Glee Club (minus Finn of course) had her back. Things were changing little by little and she knew it was all because of Puck. Every day he had a new way to surprise her, but what surprised her the most was today when he was running towards her (knocking down one or two freshman in the way).

"Rachel!" he yelled smiling as he jogged to her.

"Good morning Noah" she said with a little smile.

"Look! Look what I got!" he said excited shaking some papers in his hands.

"What is that?" she asked really confused.

"Look, after the day you told me you didn't get into Narnia-"

"NYADA" Rachel said laughing a little.

"Whatever, those losers who didn't take you. Anyways, I was up all night researching and there's a Music Department at NYU! I emailed them and they answered yesterday!" he said excited. "They said you could still apply! And I also sent them one of your videos from MySpace and they said _they were dying for _you to apply! See?" he said excited showing her the papers. "You can still go to New York Rach, and you can be a huge Broadway star" he said smiling at her.

For the first time in her life, Rachel was speechless.

"Um, are you ok?" Puck asked confused. This wasn't really the reaction he was hoping for.

"It's just that, well, no one had ever believed in me that much" she said smiling up at him.

"You're a star Rach" he said grinning at her. "I'm not letting you give up on your dream. You just have to find another way to get there" he said shrugging his shoulders. "So, what do you say?"

"Um, I'll apply on one condition" she said biting her bottom lip and Puck arched an eyebrow at her. "Apply with me" she said smiling.

"W-what? Rach, I don't think-"

"Noah, you are an amazing musician. And even if you deny it sometimes, I've seen how much you enjoy it. I know you may not believe me or you don't believe in yourself, but I do" she said noticing a spark in his eyes. "Come with me" she whispered.

"You really think I can make it?" he asked hopeful.

"I don't think so" she told him. "I know so!"

Instead of answering, Puck leaned down and crashed his lips against Rachel's. She was surprised at first but quickly gave in the kiss. They could hear Sam, Mike and Artie wolf-whistling while Puck gave them the finger.

"Alright! Puckleberry is back on!" Kurt said excited while Tina and Brittany laughed.

"What was that for?" she asked smiling when they pulled away.

"For always believing in me" he said giving her a peck on the lips. She smirked a little and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "And what was that for?" he asked once they pulled away again.

"For fixing me" she said hugging him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: song: Fix You - Boyce Avenue (Original Version: Coldplay)**

**well, there you have it, thanks for reading and if you'd like, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
